Horton Hears A Who: Silent Friendship
by mynameisweird
Summary: A "happy" Mayor. A silent, sarcastic Who. When two complete opposites form a unique friendship, they will accept the changes within themselves....and the views of each other. Ned/OC
1. Prologue: Collide

**Prologue: Collide**

The crowd was unimaginable. There were many people running here and there, carrying bucket loads of boxes wrapped in glittering paper with a velvet red bow on top. A large timer was attached to the Mayor of Whoville's council room. The Whos were known for their early Christmas shopping, starting three months ahead. The air was filled with chatter and advertisement in the streets. Children were begging their parents to take at least a small peek on what they would get. The parents would only stick their noses in the air, ignoring the cries and shushing them. Suddenly, the chatter started to die down once their eyes caught a certain figure. Their eyes widened at what they saw. Or rather, _who_ they saw. The complaining children immediately shut their mouths, staring at the Who curiously. The parents pulled them close, almost as if they were protecting them. A few had trembling arms making them lose their strength, the gifts falling onto the cold cement floor. They didn't know what to say. So they didn't think twice when they moved to the side of the streets, letting the Who pass by. They were still frozen with fear and all the merriment during that day was gone. The Who glared at them with green eyes, tightening the dark gray hoodie around her. She silently put the hood on, rubbing her brown arms with blue and purple stripes. Her eyes softened when she looked down at the children, but the frown on her face didn't disappear.

"That's HER," whispered an old Who to his friend.

"Who is she," the friend asked.

"They say her name is Skyler Andromeda Wholia. She doesn't speak, not one bit. Some say she's dangerous, others say she suffering from depression." The friend nodded as he continued to stare at the silent Who who kept on walking. A strand of red hair fell in front of her right eye, not even bothering wiping it away. She continued walking toward the tall brown building in front of her. Her home. Her haven. The place where no one judged her, the place where the only family she had lived. Her eyes softened once more, a faint smile, too hard for anyone to see, made its way on her face. She glared back at the people. She couldn't believe how stupid they were acting all because of a holiday. Three months an advance Christmas shopping? What was the point in that? She could guess it was the Mayor of Whoville's "law" that stores can start selling Christmas items in the beginning of October. She gave a small snort. She never listened to him, she didn't come to his lectures. She didn't need to listen to him, she set her OWN rules. Her brothers would point out that he was actually a good mayor, but she didn't listen to them. They were younger than her, meaning they were less mature than her. She didn't want to meet the Mayor, nor did she want to see his face. There was no reason to hate him, or even dislike him, but by hearing how much he wanted to be everyone's FRIEND, it immediately turned her off. She didn't need pity from him or from anybody. Right now, all she needed to do was her job. Take care of her brothers and fake the smiles she had only for them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The one thing Ned O'Malley loved as much as being mayor and his family was Christmas. Ever since he was little, it had always been his favorite holiday. He remembered watching the snowfall outside, covering the ground with sparkling crystals. Now, with his own family to support, he didn't have time for that anymore. He hurriedly rushed through the stores. Many Whos around him felt sympathy. With 96 daughters, shopping was a hassel. Yet Ned tried to make the best of it, looking down at his list of what his daughters had asked for Santa.

"Okay. A Hannah Whotanna doll for Chrissy. A sparkly barrett for Maddie. A Paris Whoton perfume for Kayla. And...a Whonas Brothers CD for Delilah. Okay, that's it." Ned sighed with relief as he expertly carried the leaning tower of presents while reading the paper. Those were the last of his daughters. Now...it was time for JoJo. Ned sighed. This one was going to take long. Even after JoJo was starting to speak once more, he didn't say much. This made it harder for Ned to decide what to give him for Christmas. Why couldn't JoJo leave him a note on what he want instead of having him guess? Ned's fear was getting the wrong thing and that was a mistake he didn't want to take. He hurriedly look around, balancing the heavy presents. Even though he was the clumsiest man on the speck, his balancing technique was wonderful. Ned looked around.

"Okay. Think JoJo. Think angst. Think...think...music," a small grin made its way on the mayor's face. There it was. The place that had now saved him from embarrassment on Christmas day. Drew's Music Store. Ned knew, aside the observatory, it was another one of JoJo's hangouts. Maybe the gift was in there. The excitement was getting the better of him, that he started dashing off, failing to notice that every Who had stopped in their tracks, fear in their eyes. He rushed quickly, trying to stretch his neck to make sure he didn't bump into anyone.

"I hope they have--OW!" Ned felt himself collide with someone. The presents flew in the air, spilling all over the ground. Ned silently cursed under his breath, opening his eyes. Staring back at him, was a pair of angry green eyes. He at first had a curious look on his face, almost as if he was missing something. That is, until he noticed his position. He was on top of her! Ned gave a small gasp and quickly got off the angry girl.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Here, let me help you." He extended his hand. The girl with the hood on stared at his hand with disgust before letting herself back up. She stared at him with a murderous undertone. Ned's eyes widened at the attitude she was giving him. It wasn't that he wasn't use to it. Ferdinand Vonfrood always gave him the look. But this look, well, was more deadly. He watched as she wiped the snow off her hoodie and her legs, rubbing her arms to warm them up. He sudenly felt guilty of what he did, despite the girl's rude attitude.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered honestly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Skyler angrily wiped the snow off of her. Great. She had just washed it and now, it covered with water and dirt. No thanks to Mr. Clumsy here. She wanted to punch him right then and there, but time wasn't on her side. She needed to return to her brothers and to work. Suddenly, her ears caught the soft whisper of guilt. She immediatly stopped the rubbing of her arms and looked up at the man. Her eyes were still narrowed at him, but now, less angry. He had said he was sorry. Many people had said that in her life. But...why did it sound like he meant it? She looked into his sapphire eyes to see guilt. A small smile made its way on his face. The man wasn't much to look at, she'll say that. What was up with his hair and why the hell was he going to damn fast aside the fact he had a tower of presents covering his sight.

"Are you okay," he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. There was a gasp around them when he did that. Skyler would have rolled her eyes, but the touch startled her. Her eyes narrowed once more. Mr. Clumsy better watch himself next time, because NEXT TIME, she wouldn't let him off the hook. Skyler shrugged his hand off her shoulder rudely and began walking away. She didn't have time to deal with assholes like him. She had more important things to worry about than just a little bump. As she headed to the building, though, her mind wouldn't forget what he had said. He said sorry. Sorry. He had asked her if she was okay.

_'Asshole,'_ she insulted him in her mind before shaking her head and opening the oak doors to home.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey! Wait! Are you okay," Ned called. He couldn't understand why she would leave just like that. Was she okay? Did he hurt her when they crashed? What if she had a cut or bruise? But the girl was too far now to even hear him. Ned's worried eyes turned to confusion as he looked at the Whos around him who had dropped jaws. What? That was what he wanted to say. He crashed into somone. Who didn't these days? But with the dropped jaws was fear, like he had survived a vicious attack. Ned sighed, shaking his head as he started gathering the gifts. Soon, many other Whos helped him as well. After thanking them, he headed into the music store, looking back to see if the girl had returned. He had never seen her before, which was strange. As a mayor, you must now EVERYONE. It was almost as if she was hiding.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once more. Hopefully, even as cruel as it sounded, he wouldn't encounter the strange young girl again. Christmas was coming up and he would be damned if anyone tried to ruin it. Hopefully, the girl would stay out of his way and he would do the same. Their collision would be the last encounter...he hoped.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
-- "Collide" by Howie Day_

**This is for my friend Brian who has been DYING to see me write the story I wanted to save for later. I am very excited and sorry for all those who have been waiting for an update on Please, Remember Me and First Love. My mind is on writer's block b/c of this story and I DID promise Brian I would, ya know, write this. So the two stories will be ON HOLD for a while, but I will try to update any chapters, okay? So, I want to say an apology and Brian! You SO owe me!**


	2. Unwanted Visit and Unwanted Help

Chapter 1: Unwanted Visit and Unwanted Help

Ned returned home with the many presents, a small black one with a gray ribbon on top. He had finally found the gift and, even though the cost was a little on the high side, he knew it would be worth it on Christmas Day. He slowly opened the door quickly.

"Dad?" He stretched his neck to see JoJo carrying a few odds and ends in his hands. Probably getting ready to go to the observatory. He had a face of confusion, the same face Ned remembered when he came home with his numb arm.

"Hey, JoJo! How are you?" JoJo arched an eyebrow as he watched his dad balance the many presents. Luckily the door was built tall enough. His eyes scanned the presents, all pink except one. One that was black and gray. He held back a smirk when he saw it. He stared back at his dad who had an uncomfortable face as he moved around to make sure the balance didn't tip to one side.

"You need help?" Though JoJo didn't want to, he knew that he couldn't leave his father with the present that were about to make their way down to the basement. Good balancer. Bad walker.

"No thanks, Jo! I got this." Ned silently cursed under his breath as he took slow steps to the basement. JoJo only rolled his eyes and started heading out the door to the observatory. He didn't get far when he heard a scream and the many OW!s of his father as he bumped his head on each step. JoJo winced at each sound. He shook his head, sighing, asking God why he had a father like him, and headed his way to the observatory.

"Ow," Ned shouted once more. He rubbed his head, feeling a small bump. Luckily there was no cuts or bruises surprisingly. He wiped the dust of his blue vest, straightened his tie, and made his way to the dropped presents. He gently picked them up and put them in a corner. He was extremely worried about JoJo's present. It was fragil and if it was broken, Ned knew it would be the end of the world for him. He sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't broken and gently tucked it behind the many presents. He smiled with triumph that he had actually completed his Christmas shopping even if it was with a few run-ins.

A few run-ins.

His mind went back to the girl. Unlike her, he didn't despise her. She was just so different. She looked almost secluded, a loner. She reminded him of JoJo, her hands in her pockets and her head hanging low. There was also the glum look. Only, JoJo's was more of a bored look. He felt almost ashamed he never knew her. He was suppose to know everyone, yet he had never seen the girl at any of his speeches or in the streets. It wasn't like he wanted to meet her. The attitude she gave him appalled him. Ned's hands clenched into fists when he thought of the rude actions from the girl. His mind chastised him that it was all in the past now. He would encounter the attitude again with the other Whos. Well, except with Ferdinand who only hated him because HE wanted to be mayor. Ned shook his head with a sigh and headed up the basement stairs. He took out the basement key and gently locked it. He knew his daughters would come and look for the presents. This was the only way to assure himself that they wouldn't be getting a sneak-peek before the big day. Silently, he headed to kitchen, rubbing his sore back.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A stampede of a few of his daughters leapt on him, giving him the biggest hugs. Despite being sore all over, Ned couldn't help but laugh and hug them back. It was almost dinner time and a few of the girls had set up the table as Sally put the food in the middle of the table. She smiled when she saw Ned, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. This action made some of the girls shriek in unison "EW!" and run off to their chairs. Sally and Ned silently laughed and sat in their own respective chairs.

"Ned, don't forget that tonight is the annual visit to the Whoville Orphanage Center. Ferdinand says he expects you to be there." Ned nodded toward his wife. The visits to the orphanage was ones he looked forward to when it came around Christmas time. He loved playing with the little kids and reading them stories. Every year, Ned was a mentor to the small kids, spending time with them everday so they don't feel the loneliness. This made Ned's heart melt. Only now was different. He was going to be a mentor of someone older, probably around the teen years. That was an age group Ned had the hardest time with and JoJo was the example to prove it. Even though he loved his son, he just didn't quite understood him. Even now he couldn't understand him, but much more than before the speck incident. He sighed took a sip of his coffee. This was definitely going to be a long day.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Skyler sat with crossed arms, giving each of her brothers, except the youngest, a death glare. The 3 older boys and an old woman shook their heads with a sigh. They knew this would be her attitude. First was the shocked face, then it came the crossed arms, the plopping down on the chair, and finally, the death glare.

"Skyler, come on. Please just accept this," said the oldest of the three boys, Trey Alexander Wholia. He was getting a little agitated over his older sister's attitude and her reluctance in the idea. He just couldn't stand it anymore. He just didn't want to see her hurt. Skyler angrily grabbed her small notebook and a pen, scribbling hard in the paper. She shoved it hard in his face.

**I don't need a mentor. Stay out of my business, Trey!** There were a few colorful words added, making the older Who glare. Next to him, the second oldest and his brother, was Jacob Matthew Wholia who read it as well. He gave another sigh, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"It IS our business, Skyler. We're very worried about you." Skyler shrugged his hand off of her and grabbed it back.

**Stay out of my business. I'm your older sister! Respect me!** This writing made Elijah Jonah Wholia, the youngest of the three, angry. He slammed his right fist on the table.

"Damnit, Skyler! We know, okay! We know what you've been doing! Hell, even Danny knows!" Daniel Miles Wholia looked up at the mention of his name. He was the smallest and youngest of all the four brothers. Skyler stared at him, her eyes softening. Danny looked down at the ground, as if he had done something horrible and now, he was in trouble. She started writing once more.

**I don't need a stupid therapist.**

"Yes, you do. Or you wouldn't be having these." Trey lifted the hoodie, showing the scars on Skyler's pale stomach. Eli and Jake, who had never seen them, gave mortified gasps. Jake grabbed Danny, turning him around so he wouldn't see the bloody cuts. Skyler's boss shook her head with disappointment and sympathy. Skyler kicked him away, a glare on her face and tears rimming her eyes. Trey, who had fallen to the floor, glared back. As she watched her little brother give her the look, her eyes started to soften. How long had he known? Skyler hugged her legs closer to her and hid her face in her chest.

"Skyler," said a gentle voice. She softly felt her chin being raised up and she met the soft gaze of her boss. The old woman gave her a smile.

"Please try to understand that your brothers mean well. They only want what is best for you. It has been so long since they have actually seen you smile and that's what they want. Let this person help you, that's all we're asking. You'll have him for a week and if you do not like him, we will stop the visits and send him to someone else. Alright?" Skyler looked up at her brothers. Trey, though had a noticable frown on his face, nodded his head gently, almost as if he was begging. Jake was rubbing his temples. He always did that when he was worried. Eli had his hands entwined. He looked as if he was begging as well. And Danny, little Danny, had wide blue eyes glistening and with a look of guilt and trouble. Skyler took the pencil and notebook again.

**Okay. But don't expect me to like him. **Skyler's boss nodded, giving her a gentle kiss on her head. Trey went over and gave her a hesitant hug, knowing there was still a little tension between them. Especially after lifting up her hoodie to show everyone the scars she tried to hide. He patted her head and silently walked away. Jake went up to her and whispered words of comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Eli was a little bit hesitant and settled with a pat on the shoulder. Skyler looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Eli smiled gently and mouthed, 'I love you. We all do.' Skyler bowed her head as he started to leave.

"Oh, sweetie," said the woman, hugging her gently, wiping the tears away and strands of red, black, and silver hair that had fallen in front of her face. Skyler grabbed her notebook and wrote a short message.

**They just don't know me.** The woman guessed that the people she was talking about were her brothers who have tried to protect her even when it was HER trying to protect THEM. She gave the girl a final hug before hearing her name being called that a couple had just come in to the orphange. She politely excused herself from the small room. Danny was the only one left. He went up to her slowly and placed himself on her lap. Skyler grinned at him and gave the small boy a weak hug. Unlike her other little brothers, Danny was never one to question her. Then again, he was six years old. But still, he knew when to be silent and when to comfort. That was one of the things she loved about him. That and aside he was the only younger brother who was shorter than her. Danny wiped her tears and gave her the biggest hug the small Who could muster. He wanted his older sister to be alright. He could only pray that this mentor was good and would stick around longer than a week. Maybe, this mentor could see the real girl he nor his brothers couldn't see.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in  
-- "Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt_


	3. You!

Chapter 2: You!

Ned quickly ate his dinner, not wanting to be late. Although he didn't WANT to be in a hurry, Vonfrood would be on his tail if he was late. He quickly put his dishes in the sink and then kissed his wife good-bye. His daughters shouted in unison, "Bye, Daddy!" as he headed out the door. The sun was still up but carefully setting, making a beautiful pink, white, and golden sky. Ned sighed with a smile and headed toward the orphanage. As he walked down the pathway, a few Whos gave him a small way. Some teased him about his excellent fall while others told him he was lucky to survive. He didn't know if he should take that as an insult or as a compliment. He continued on his way looking at the huge timer on his building counting down the months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds. The decision to sell Christmas gifts and objects early was to save the hassle of last minute shopping. Everyone seemed to like the idea, even Vonfrood. But Ned didn't like the decision, even if it was his own. He enjoyed the relaxation of Christmas. He missed just staring out at the snow, not caring about presents or making sure the house was decorated. This was one of the things he didn't like--Ned shooked his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He wasn't allowed to think like that. His father and Vonfrood would be on his tail if they ever found him thinking like that. He slowly went up the cold cemented steps of the orphanage to the wooden oak doors. He gently opened and was greeted with a boom of applauses.

"Mr. Mayor, it is a pleasure to have you back here," said the old woman who had previously been with Skyler. She had a caring smile, yet at the same time a nervous one as well. She knew what Skyler thought of the Mayor and the thoughts weren't pretty. Ned smiled and shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure being here, Caroline. What is all this?" There was the councilmen who had on fake smiles and the staff of the orphanage that had true ones.

"We would like to thank you for the donation you have given to us. The musical instruments are the most popular things with the children, as well as the sports equipment. This has truly been a wonderful year so far." Ned gave another smile to Caroline. He had a few instruments he didn't use since he was, well, that was in the past. He just didn't use him since he was young and decided that the kids need them, along with sports equipment he and JoJo didn't use as well. The gifts seemed to make the kids light up. Everytime he passed by, he would see them, the young and the teens, playing with them, laughing and forgetting that they were even in an orphange. This was what Ned truly wanted for the orphanage his grandfather founded a long time ago when he first started his job as a mayor.

"It's worth it, Caroline. Really worth it. Do you mind showing me around to see how the orphanage is functioning?" Caroline and the staff immediately went up to him, talking at once, saying it would be an honor. Ned continued with his smile. He was happy to be at a place where those, what the chairmen called "the lowest Whos in whociety, had the proper care and need to live a happy life. He had been in their position and it wasn't a pretty one. He never discussed it, not even with Sally. It did though, give him nightmares. The only time it got really bad was when he woke up screaming. Though each of his family members asked him was wrong, he would try to laugh it off, saying it was nothing or just tell them a lie. But right now wasn't the place to be dwelling on those things.

"Come this way, Mr. Mayor," Said Shannah Yelp, Ms. Yelp's older sister. They sounded alike, yet Shannah was so much more kind and more carefree. She grabbed Ned's skinny arm and led him down the broad hallway. Caroline smiled as she watched her staff talk to him excitedly of all the different improvements and activities at the orphanage. Then, she slowly turned to the councilmen.

"Why? Why him? How could you do this to him, and to Skyler," she snapped at Vonfrood who only gave her a smirk.

"Caroline, the people of Whoville are frightened. Frightened of her. Ever since you took her in 6 years ago, nothing has been perfect, not the way we want it. The Mayor was too dense to even know about it, but me and my collegues did. If Ned doesn't help her, I'm afraid the girl and her family must leave the orphanage and Whoville." Caroline's glare deepened. These men didn't know what the 23 year old had gone through, or her brothers.

"You do not know her! What happened to her before she arrived is very tragic! She has no one else but her brothers!"

"Caroline! The decision is final. If the Mayor doesn't help this...child, I'm afraid I have no other choice." Vonfrood sneered and left quickly, followed by his loyal councilmen. Caroline sighed holding her head in her hands. What would she do? Skyler's attitude was scary, yes. At first, when she came at 18, she was desperate for a home, scared. Now, she was becoming a headstrong woman. Her fear was turning into anger and who knew what her anger would turn to. Caroline didn't want to find out. This was the final straw. The boss could only pray that Skyler would accept Ned, despite him being the mayor. Unfortunately, she didn't know of Skyler's earlier encounter. The encounter that could cost her and her family a home and their life.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"The charity events you made Mr. Mayor has helped repair the leaks in the building," said one of the janitors. Ned nodded and smiled at the praise he was getting. He couldn't take all the credit though. Sally supported him throughout it all and so did his daughters. The money they made through lemonade sales and different odd jobs helped with the different repairs. Plus, many of his daughters had given their old toys and dolls for the girls at the orphanage. His daughters became friends with the girls here and spent time playing dolls or having tea parties.

"Plus, we had the money to buy better beds, blankets, and pillows. No more cots," said another staff member with a smile. Ned continued to talk to them of the activities going on. He was more interested in activites for the teens. The staff replied that the teens had a computer lab that blocked all mature sites. There were also baseball, basketball, and other sport clubs. The teens enjoyed the recreational facility for them as a hangout area. ONLY TEENS were allowed there. Ned was relieved when he said that they were excited of all the programs and how thankful they were to have a mayor like him. Maybe this would relieve him of the nervousness of being a mentor to an adolescent.

"Here is the music room, where all the instruments are right now. No one is in there at this moment because it's time for their dinner. Ned nodded, not looking into the room. He really wasn't interested in it, nor the other rooms. He was more interested on who his student would be. Was it a girl? A boy? How old? Millions of questions raced through his mind.

"Lets continue," said another member, clearing the thoughts away. Ned looked up and nodded. But before he took another step, he heard it. He stood in place as the members kept walking, thinking he was behind them. Ned listened to the soft playing of a piano. The keys being gently hit, making a hypnotizing tune. Then, as if they were on their own accord, his eyes began to droop, letting him listen to it more intently. It was an old piece he knew when he was young. When playing the piano was the thing that made him get rid of his pain, to make the nightmares go away. It started off calm, then got a little angry, then it slowly went back to neutral. He didn't remember what the piece was called. Something from Whothoven he guessed. He slowly turned around and walked back slowly to the music room. The light was shining from the tall windows. There, he saw a small figure sitting on the piano bench, playing. He squinted his face, trying to get a good look of the person, but the sun was making it hard. He silently stepped in, standing near a stack of instruments, listening. The person's expertise was beyond to be described. All through it, he or she kept their head low. Ned couldn't help but smile. This was what he enjoyed, seeing the many kids take part in this, to not be afraid to express themselves considering who and what they are.

"Wow," was all he could muster out quietly. Suddenly, the piano came to a screeching halt. The person didn't turn around, but their shoulders tensed up. Ned's eyes widened. He must've said it a little too loudly. Now, he interrupted them.

"I'm so sorry. I heard the music and I wondered who it was." Ned saw the small body trembling, almost as if he or she was trembling in anger. Ned suddenly felt guilty, even more guilty than bumping into that girl. The figure roughly pushed the bench away, standing up, their hands clenched in fists. Slowly, they turned around meeting Ned's gaze with look of murder.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was a place where she could escape from everything. After dropping Danny off to get some dinner, she decided she wasn't up for eating today. Skyler had snuck out to the music room. It was open all the time, but the best time was when the kids were eating. It was empty and quiet with only the sound of birds singing. She quietly sat down and started to play. It was a song she knew since she was little. Her grandmother used to teach it to her before she died. Her grandma. The only person who cared about her and her brothers. Without her, they were alone in the world. They had Caroline, but that didn't make them a family. When tought times, like being forced to be under a mentor, come up, Skyler takes her anger, her sadness, her emptiness on the instruments. There, she was alone, she was free, and nobody would dare to mess with her. She silently looked down at the keys, staring at each of them with intense eyes, making sure to not miss a note. A smile slowly spread on her face as she got more in-tuned with it. She played faster and faster. It was like being in a car and driving 200 miles per hour, the adrenaline, the rush. She almost let out a small laugh when she heard a whisper.

"Wow." She immediately stopped. She swallowed down a gasp. She thought she was alone. Boy was she wrong. She didn't want to turn around to see the person. She was afraid it was one of her brothers or kids here and then they would rush and tell all the kids of her secret talent. She didn't want that. She stayed completely still. Fear then turned to anger. Who the hell was it and why did he invade her privacy? The door was closed. She silently cursed under her breath. This was her time ALONE. Without any brothers or kids or staff members. Her time to just be her. Seemed like nobody would leave her the hell alone. Damnit. Because of her anger she felt herself tremble. This was something she did to keep her from punching someone to the next oblivion. Now, she was trembling so hard that it hurt. The only way to stop it, was to turn around and tell the person to get the fuck out of here. She pushed the bench roughly. Hopefully that would scare them. Then, she slowly turned around glaring her eyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ned's eyes widened when he saw the person. It was her. It was the girl. She had the same glare on her face, but more severe. Her hands were still in fists and he could probably hear her teeth grinding. Ned slowly started to back up, blurting out apologies.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just heard someone and the song was really cool. You're very good on the piano, by the way." Skyler's glaring face relaxed and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. This guy was totally acting weird. His blabbering was annoying and his awkward backing-up was almost funny. She couldn't deny though it amused her. He kept telling her how talented she was and how it reminded of a piece he did when he was little. Skyler rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, getting annoyed. She was never one of compliments and this guy was just overexaggerating. There was one reason why he was trying to shower her with compliments: He wanted to leave here alive.

"I mean, I'm no music expert but when I hear great music, I hear great music. And YOU--OW!" Ned failed to notice the stack of instruments on the shelf. He had his back to them and felt a whoba fall on his head. This made him lose his balance, hitting a certain spot on the shelf. And that certain spot, made the instruments start to fall. Ned gave a loud yell as he was covered in an instrument grave. Drums, kazoos, trumpets, bells, and last but not least, symbals came crashing down on him hitting his body. He yelped in pain when the huge drum landed on his leg. He squinted his eyes when he felt his head vibrate due to the symbals. Skyler's eyes widened at the wreckage of one man. But she couldn't help but give a small smirk. He deserved it, no matter how painful it was. She stood there with a bored look now, sighing. When was he ever gonna leave?

"Ow. Ow. I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," Ned muttered as he pushed the instruments off of him. He looked back up at Skyler who brushed a strand of black hair from her eyes and continued with the bored look. Ned took it as a sign that she just wanted him gone. He had gotten the pain and that was it. Unfortunately, their wish wasn't on THEIR side.

"What was that crash," shouted Caroline as she entered. She gave a loud gasp when she saw Ned still on the floor, rubbing his sore back. Skyler looked up at Caroline, not changing her facial expression. Caroline gave her a small glare before going to the mayor and helping him.

"Mr. Mayor. I am so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into Skyler. She--"

"It's okay, Caroline. I tripped. It was my fault, not...Skyler? Is that her name?" Caroline nodded. She looked over at the orphan, giving her "the eye." Skyler only sighs and shakes her head, stepping away as Caroline helped Ned to his feet.

"Yes. Mr. Mayor, this is Skyler Andromeda Wholia. Skyler's 23 years old. She lives and works here at the orphanage with her brothers." Skyler made a disgusted face when Caroline introduced her. She didn't like her boss using her full name. Andromeda? She could guess her parents were high when they thought of that. She looked up at Ned who straightened his tie and wiped the dust of his vest. Even after the brutal fall, a smile made its way on his face. Skyler only stared at him as he extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Skyler. I'm sorry again about intruding and bumping into you earlier." Caroline's eyes widened. So Skyler had met Ned earlier! Skyler stared down at the hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Skyler," said Caroline warningly. Skyler gave her a small glare before reluctantly shaking Ned's hand.

"Mr. Mayor, I want to talk about your student that has been placed with you. I am sure you both, um, will get along just fine...I hope." Caroline whispered the last part as she gave Ned a nervous look. Ned couldn't understand her nervousness. All she had to do was to go into the cafeteria and introduce him to her or him. Unless...oh god, he hoped not.

"Mr. Mayor, Skyler will be your student. Skyler, this is Ned O'Malley, the Mayor of Whoville. He will be your mentor." Skyler's eyes widened. She prayed to anyone that Caroline was joking. Her jaw almost dropped as she started to shake her head quickly, mouthing, 'no.' Ned was the same. His eyes widened with fear and with shock. He had hoped to keep this girl out of his life, but now she was going to be with him until Christmas time.

"You!" Ned couldn't help but shout it. It was in an insulting tone. It sounded nervous. He tried to smile, but he couldn't make his face into another expression. Skyler glared at him evilly. As if he was the mouse and she was the snake. She almost seemed to tower over him and he was 41 years old! She was a 23 year old pipsqueak!

"Well, I am sure you two will have fun," Caroline barged in, breaking the tension with a nervous laugh and tight smile. Ned and Skyler couldn't help but scoff at the same time. And this time, the Mayor of Whoville joined into the glaring contest. Oh yes. This will totally be fun.

_And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge,  
Tell me would you still follow me  
And if I made you mad today,  
Tell me would you love me tomorrow?  
Please  
Or would you say that you don't care,  
And then leave me standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in despair_

_-- "So I Need You" by 3 Doors Down_


	4. Hurt Is For Everyone

Chapter 4: Hurt is for Everyone

Caroline was not dumb. She saw the fear in Ned and the anger in Skyler. She silently cursed Ferdinand and his goonies for doing this to the Mayor and to Skyler. Who else would take her and her brothers in? Danny would probably take it the hardest. He loved Whoville and he loved his school. It was the only place where he ever felt safe, like no one would hurt him. His brothers never shared much interest in Whoville, but there was no doubt they felt comfortable and safe. Skyler, on the other hand, didn't like how people treated her and dubbed Whoville as the worst place to live. Caroline could guess that the only reason she stayed was for her brothers. After a brief discussion with Ned on being Skyler's mentor, the Mayor thanked her and headed off. He gave Skyler a short smile. Skyler only glared at him. As he left the room, Caroline turned to Skyler with a glare.

"You could've acted a little more civilized, Skyler." Skyler had a small glare on her face, staring at the music door Ned had exited from. She slowly took out her notepad, scribbling a few words before showing it to her boss.

**I hate him. Why the hell did you put me with him? **Caroline sighed.

"Skyler, do not judge a person by what you see on the outside. The Mayor is a fantastic man. He comes here every year and mentors a young child with any severe problems, either mentally or physically. He has donated so much to the orphanage. Why, he has donated all the instrument here. Including that piano. He even gave us the money to build a music room." Skyler's eyes widened. So, the instruments, the ones that gave her so much comfort? They were given by...him! Not even looking down at the paper as she stared at Caroline with a shocked expression, she wrote another message.

**You're kidding!** Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"He cares a lot about the orphanage and the children here. It wasn't long ago when he--" Caroline stopped. She bit her lip nervously and gave a small squeal. She slapped her hand on her mouth. It wasn't in her right to talk about it. It was in no one's right to talk about it. She had said too much now, but she had a feeling that Skyler would want to know. She had that curious look on her face. Caroline gave Skyler another smile and shook her head.

"I've said too much, but he does care about everyone here. He treates everyone as if they were his own children. Give him a chance. Ned's not a bad person." Skyler sighed. It was the only sound that ever came out of her mouth. When she got mad, she sighed. When she got sad, she would sigh. Even if she was happy, she would sigh. It was what made the girl odd through everyone's eyes, even her brothers. She slowly wrote her message. She couldn't like Ned, even if he did give her and the others the instruments. But she could at least give him a chance for one week. After that, kick him to the curb.

**Fine. I'll give him a chance, but only for a week. If he starts being a pain in the ass, he's gone! Okay?** Caroline would've glared at Skyler's choice of language, but she had to understand Skyler. She was placed against her will with a mentor. She was never an open person and Ned would have his work cut out of him for the orphan to tell him AT LEAST one thing. Skyler could never like Ned, but maybe she could understand, well at least TRY to understand, that he is trying to help her and trying to get to know the real girl. Or if there was a real girl. Caroline gave her a final nod.

"Alright. Well, get to bed now, young lady. It's late." Skyler had a shocked angry face.

**It's only 8! I'm 23 years old, not 6!**

"Skyler, tomorrow starts your day with Ned and he gets up VERY early for work. I suggest you get your sleep. Now, go," Caroline snapped. Skyler huffed and stomped her way out of the room. The old woman sighed. Right now, the girl IS acting like a 6 year old. She silently laughed at the adventure Ned would have with this one. If he could break through Skyler, he could break through everyone. She exited the room, shutting off the lights.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Skyler made her way up the wooden staircases down the apartment-like hallway. She arrived at her number. 106. She silently entered, knowing Danny could be asleep. As she locked the door, she felt a grab on her hoodie. She looked down to see her baby brother with a thumb in his mouth. Skyler sighed. Shouldn't he already have gotten rid of the habit? The boy was already 6, almost 7. Skyler, again, took out her notepad.

**What are you doing up? It's time for bed. Where are Trey, Jake, and Eli? **Danny smiled and pointed at the couch where the 3 other brothers were watching TV. Skyler gave an angry sigh. She knew they wouldn't have gotten Danny to bed on time. Trey was the first one to notice her.

"Hey, Skyler. Did you meet your mentor?" The mention of Ned made Skyler jerk a bit, her face full of discomfort.

"Uh-oh. We know that look," Jake shook his head, giving an exasperated sigh.

"My calculation is that Skyler is suffering from doubt and anger of this new person. She believes he may not be the one to bring her out of the light." Eli was the poetic one of the three. He was also one to annoy the hell out of everyone. Trey, Jake, and Skyler glared at him. One of their pet peeves was Eli acting like a smart alec.

**SHUT UP. ELI!** The glare on Skyler's face made Eli fearfully nod and look back at the TV.

"So, who is it, Skyler," Trey asked, his golden eyes meeting Skyler's green ones. Skyler angrilly scribbled the name.

**The Mayor of Whoville.** Trey's eyes widened when he saw what his older sister had written. No. She had to be joking. She couldn't be serious!

"WHAT? YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS?!" It was not Trey who said this, but Jake. Trey was too busy trying to hold back the laughter. Unlike Eli, Skyler's death gaze didn't affect him. Skyler only nodded at Jake as she sunk in her chair. Jake then burst out laughing. His light green eyes were filled with tears and his faced turned red. Skyler went up to him and slapped him across the face with her notepad.

"OW! Hey, what the hell was that for?!"

**Actions speak louder than words.**

"If that were true, maybe you would talk," Eli muttered as he changed the channel. Skyler rolled her eyes, picking up Danny as she slumped down on the armchair.

"Cheer up, Skyler. Maybe he's not bad. I mean, you're with the guy who saved Whoville! Plus, he's really nice." Trey gave her knee a comforting pat.

**You don't even know him!**

"Trust me, Skyler. Maybe he'll even be your friend." Eli snorted at the comment, making the eyes of his family fall on him

"Please, why would the Mayor of Whoville want to be friends with Skyler? Sorry sis, but you're not exactly the type of best friend person." This earned him a slap behind the head by Jake. Skyler gave a sigh. It was the only way to get their attention.

**No, he's right. And plus, I'd rather go to hell than be friend with him. I'll give him a week, but that's all.** Trey, Eli, and Jake only nodded. When their big sis made up her mind, she really made up her mind. But they hope she wasn't going to fake it while Ned was her mentor.

"Don't fake it, Skyler," said Eli sternly.

**Why the hell not?**

"This is help, Skyler. Either you want it or not, it's help. We've been on the waiting list for a long time so don't blow it, okay? Blow it and...well, you're just a lost cause. Harsh, but that's all you'll be." Eli gave his sister a final glare before exiting and going to the room he shared with his brothers, slamming it loud enough to make his family flinch. Skyler stared down at her pale hands. Was Eli right? Even if he was the smartest person in their family, was he right? She had thoughts of faking it, but would it just make her a lost cause, just like Eli said. She didn't want to be that for her brothers, she didn't want to be that kind of role model for Eli. If she would fake it, then she was letting them down. Right now, it wasn't the time to talk. It was late for her and for Danny. Probably for the rest of them too. Jake and Trey had jobs at the music store and they need their energy for tomorrow.

**Come on. It's time for bed. I'll see you guys in the morning. We'll talk then, alright?** The three boys nodded. Skyler handed Danny to Trey. She kissed her brothers on the cheeks and headed to her room, laying on her uncomfortable bed. Maybe rest would do her good. This was her last bit of well "normality" before she would enter the world of Ned O'Malley. Let the tongues of fire from the pit of hell begin. With a last deep sigh, her eyes slowly closed, the moon shining down brightly on her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ned wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, or a Who. Well, except for Ferdinand. Could he make an exception with this one as well. He kicked a pebble as he headed toward his home. He silently cursed himself of his luck. He wished he could've given the orphanage a check instead of being placed with her. He shuddered at the thought of spending time with the rude 23 year old. By the looks of it, she was a rebel, one who caused problems. He couldn't deal with that. Little kids yeah, but not rebels. He finally arrived home to see the lights still on and the sound of his children chattering away. He quietly entered, rubbing his temple before going to the living room with a fake smile.

"Daddy," his little girls smiled hugging him. Yes, his daughters. Girls that were perfect, unlike a certain one. The thought made him glare a bit. Sally saw as her husband hug their daughters, but could see a look of anger in his face. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Had something happened in the orphanage? Did Ferdinand do something wrong? JoJo had come back from his observatory visits and was sitting on the window sill, listening to his CD player, music blaring in his ears. Ned got up and sat on the couch, a sour look on his face as his daughters went back to playing.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Obvious that Sally would be the first one to notice. Ned gave her a smile.

"I'm fine, hun. Just...tired." Sally could see it was more than fatigue that was troubling her husband.

"What happen? Is anything wrong at the orphanage?" Ned shook his head, resting it in his hands. He gave a long sigh. JoJo turned his head to see his father's actions. He arched an eyebrow with confusion. He had never seen his dad like this when he came from the orphanage. He would normally being talking over excitedly about the kids and how much the center had improved. Right now, he looked stressed and clearly upset.

"No. Everything's perfect. Repairs are being made, activities being done, my grandfather would have been proud." This made Sally confused. If everything was perfect at the orphanage, what would upset her husband so badly. Ned gave another forced smile at his wife before it slowly turned back into a frown.

"Then what's wrong, Ned? If everything's perfect then--"

"I found out about my new student," he interrupted with a serious face. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew his wife wouldn't let it go, not til she figured out what was the problem of his mood. However, Sally gave him a smile and patted his back, not noticing the seriousness in his voice.

"That's great, honey! Who is it?" Ned would've glared at her, but reminded himself that his wife didn't know anything about the girl.

"She's a 23 year old female named Skyler," Ned murmred, "And probably the cruelest person on this speck." JoJo held back a smirk when his father said this. Looks like he was getting more than one enemy now. Sally looked down at Ned with a stern yet sorry face.

"Ned, don't judge her. She's probably been through a lot. I know your first meeting with her didn't go as planned, but don't judge her now, Ned. You're better than that. Tomorrow's a new day." Sally gave him a kiss on the cheek, earning her a smile from her husband. Ned nodded. It wasn't like him to judge people so quickly. He'll give her another chance. Maybe she had gone through a lot, maybe more than--

"Okay, time for bed," Ned agreed. The girls complained how it wasn't fair they had to go to bed early when JoJo could stay up til 9:30. JoJo rolled his eyes at their bickering and returned to his time staring out the window. Ned decided that going to bed was a good idea. He was worn out and needed to get up early to pick Skyler up. After tucking each of his daughters in and saying good-night to his son who's CD player had just died again, he got himself ready. Ned gave Sally a final kiss good-night and slowly closed his eyes. But a good-night sleep was not one he would get.

_Sapphire eyes opened. The cold metal against his fur stung the scars and bruises. He looked around with frightened eyes and saw only the black of the night. He had no clothing on him and wherever from, a cold draft surrounded his body. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and put his hands in his hair. His hair was shaggy and dirty. On his arms he felt the warm liquid drip down. His teeth chattered violently, along with his whole body. A sob rang out of him as he sank to the floor. He stared down at himself again. He couldn't be older than 13 or 15._

_"Help me," he screamed through his sobs. Screaming of the pain. Screaming of the loneliness. Screaming of the torture. Suddenly a jolt came from the corner of the metal room. A door silently opened revealing a shadow figure, big and dangerous. It came closer and closer, becoming bigger and bigger._

_"I'll give you something to scream about, you little punk," snapped a drunken voice. The smell of alcohol burned Ned's throat as he looked up at the man fearfully. He saw him raise his large hand coming down on him. Ned tried to back away more, pushing against the metal wall, as if he was trying to break it down. _

_"No! No! Stay away from me! Please!" Ned was screaming loudly as he saw the hand coming on top of him. Not again. Not again. Please God, not again!_

_"Enjoy your last breath, kid," growled the man. There was now only one thing Ned could do now. He took a deep breath and screamed til his lungs hurt, hoping someone would hear him._

Ned opened his eyes, jerking up. He gasped for breath, all coming out strangled. Sweat dripped down his forhead. He quickly wiped the moisture off his face, getting out of bed, careful not to wake Sally up. He went down the hall to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and drank the milk out of the carton quickly. He didn't even bother wipe the milk that dripped down his chin. He slammed it down, looking at the countertop.

"Every damn night," he murmered shaking his head once more, his eyes glaring softly. It was the same stupid dream that caused him to wake up tired and hide it from his family. They didn't need to know. He couldn't handle them worrying about him. HE was suppose to worry about THEM. It shouldn't be the other way around. Ned placed the carton back in the fridge, slamming the door shut. He silently swore. Apparantly, he slammed it a little too loud. Luckily, he didn't hear any movements. It was midnight already and by that time, everyone was sleeping like a rock. Ned went to his working desk to a lock drawer. He took out his key and opened it, pulling out a box wrapped in brown paper.

"Just one," he whispered to himself as he silently made his way outside. Leaning against the porch and staring out at the clear sky plastered with millions of stars.

_Snip. Snip._ He felt a hot fire light up as he put the white stick in his mouth. Carefully, he lit the white stick up, sucking in the poison. He exhaled the smoke with a low sigh. He held the cigarette tightly in between his two fingers.

"Damn idiots made me a smoker," he snapped at himself. It was one thing he really wanted to forget about his past, but when you're an addict, it wasn't an easy thing to claw your way out of. This was what he kept a secret to his family, to everyone in Whoville. What would they think if they saw him like this? He was weak and had no self-control. They would throw him in the loonybin, plain and simple. As Ned took another suck of the poison into his mouth, he let all his problems drown away. He had a load to do when he got back in the house. He would dispense of his night-shirt, throwing it quickly into the washing machine, brush his teeth, and take a quick shower. Right now, it was him and the only way to get rid of the dreams. He didn't do it every night. Usually a glass of milk did the trick, but this dream felt just too...surreal.

There was no doubt in his mind. He needed help.

_'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand.  
Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no.  
You are not alone  
--"Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M_

**Okay. Well, finished with three! YAY! WHOA! We find out thing about Ned that we REALLY didn't know! Poor Ned! WAAAAAAH! Okay, done crying. So I was thinking of my characters, of every one of them and what would happen if I made a movie of this. Not that I would. But if BlueSky or somethin' did. I found the perfect voice actors for each MAIN character.**

**Skyler Andromeda Wholia: Voice and singing voice by Mandy Moore (Great singer!)  
Ned O'Malley AKA Mayor of Whoville: Voice by Steve Carrell, singing voice by Nick Lachey (don't ask.)  
Trey Wholia: Voice and singing voice by Zac Efron (shrugs Don't ask.)  
Jake Wholia: Voice and singing voice by Joe Jonas (Heard him on Camp Rock. Loved his voice.)  
Eli Wholia: Voice and singing voice by Mitchel Musso (shrugs)  
Danny Wholia: Voice by Frankie Jonas (Aw!)**


	5. Not Gonna Let You Down

Chapter 5: Not Gonna Let You Down

Ned woke up to the screeching sound of his alarm clock. His eyes slowly opened with and out of his mouth came an angry groan. He slammed his hand gently on it to snooze. It was the day he was dreading, even in his dreams. Where he would meet again the glaring girl and spent time with her until it was dinner time. Why was God tormenting him? Why couldn't he get a toddler or something?! But he had to remind himself of what Sally said. To not judge her yet and that maybe she had a few problems of her own. He murmered a few "colorful" words as he got out of bed, putting on his blue vest and his white tie. After washing up in the bathroom and giving his sleeping wife a kiss goodbye, he headed out of his room down the hall of Greats. He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his vest. He couldn't leave without at least a gallon of caffeine down his throat. Lord knew he would need it. He headed into the kitchen, surprised to see someone there.

"JoJo?" JoJo turned around to see his dad looking confusingly at him, but walked over to the fridge.

" 'Mornin, Dad," JoJo said tiredly as he poured himself a glass a milk.

"Couldn't sleep?" JoJo shook his head as he drank the milk. He saw his father rummaging through the fridge, frustrated.

"You looking for this?" Ned saw JoJo holding up the carton of milk. Ned nodded as his son handed it to him. He took out his coffee mug, pouring the coffee and milk in at the same time. He lifted it up to his lips and chugged it down. JoJo, sipping his own drink, watched with wide eyes as his dad gulped the caffiene down faster and faster. Ned slammed it down on the counter, gasping for breath. He shook his head and placed the empty mug in the sink.

"Dad?" JoJo was kinda nervous of asking his dad what was wrong. He didn't want his father to go into a mental breakdown or something.

"Yeah, son?"

"Are you okay?" Ned only nodded and gave the teenager a small smile. He patted JoJo's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm okay, Jo. I better get to work now. See you at dinner time." Ned put the milk away and started to walk tiredly out of the kitchen.

"Dad?" Ned turned around again to the Who.

"Yeah?"

"There was a smell of smoke outside and I found a cigarette." Ned felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His eyes widened at JoJo's question and he could see the look of disgust on his son's face. What if he gave him that look if JoJo found out it was from him? He wasn't going to tell him that. He composed his shock face with a serious one.

"Did you take a whiff?"

"No," said JoJo as if it was an obvious answer. Ned nodded.

"Good. Probably a few neighborhood troublemakers. Don't touch it. I'll get it when I come home, okay?" JoJo nodded obediantly turning back to his milk. Ned silently left and headed to the door. He opened the door gently and let himself out. Whoville was quiet and at times, he enjoyed it, especially now. What could he do with a 23 year old who has anger issues? He would spent only little time in his office. Where would he take her? By the way she looked and acted, seems like nothing sparked her interest aside that piano in the music room. He just needed to find something, ANYTHING that would keep her at least just a smidge grateful for him. Who was he kidding?

He slowly made his way to the orphanage steps. For a moment, it almost felt as if he was 14 years old once again. He immediately brushed the thought out of his mind as he approached the door. He gently knocked.

"Hello, Ned," said Charlotte kindly, letting the anxious mayor inside.

"Hi, Charlotte. And Skyler," Ned quickly added, his voice slightly cracking with nervousness. Skyler stared at Ned with a boring look, her arms crossed. Her hair was a little disarray, even under the hood of her hoodie.

"Skyler, could you have dressed in something more, I don't know, let's say, normal!" Skyler shifted her gaze to Charlotte, starting to take out the small notebook.

"Don't! Not the notebook anymore, Skyler. Just have fun and be respectful." Charlotte placed a motherly kiss on Skyler's cheek. The girl gave a look of disgust, wiping it off.

"Bye, you two," Charlotte smiled as she went back inside, closing the door silently behind the two uncomfortable Whos.

"Well...umm...I need to stop at my office for a bit, so...we'll go their first?" Ned didn't know why he felt like he needed to make the statement sound like a question. It was like he was making her decide. He clenched his hands into fists and swayed back and forth, not comfortable with the silence. Skyler stared at him with an arched eyebrow. What was up with this guy? He was more of an idiot that she thought! Skyler gave an exasperated sigh through her nose and wrote a quick note, shoving it in Ned's face.

**Shouldn't we get going?**

"Yeah, um, follow me, I guess." Ned started walking away, looking out of the corner of his eyes to see if Skyler was following. She did but took much slower steps, giving him a small glare. It burned into Ned's back, making him winc. He hated those looks, it made him feel weak and it made him feel...just too uncomfortable. He focused his time fixing his tie wiping any small speck of dust that fell on it.

Skyler focused her attention on her hair, getting rid of the knots and tangles. She tried to keep Eli's words in her mind. She didn't want her brothers suffering, worrying about her, but she knew the Mayor couldn't help her. He couldn't understand what she went through. And if he failed in helping her, he failed in helping her brothers. She stared at the cemented ground, reminding herself to give the idiot a chance. Although it seemed more and more harder to be something of convincing.

"Okay, we're here," said Ned in a much more cheerful voice. It felt so much better that Skler wasn't standing next to him that his usual cheeriness was now back. Well, a bit, at least. Skyler looked up at the tall building of City Hall. She looked at the marble balcony. That must be his office, she figured. She went up the steps and headed inside.

"Just up the shoot, to the top floor." Ned went in first, disappearing in a blink of an eye. Skyler stared at the long tube. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt a small tinge of nervousness run through her. She softly bit her lip as she stepped in. She quickly closed her eyes as she felt her feet leave the ground. The fur on her arms stood erect and the tickle in her stomach annoyed her to no end. Didn't this guy ever hear about an elevator?

"You okay?" Skyler opened her eyes to meet the idiot's eyes, staring at her worriedly. She nodded her head.

"Alright, well, this is Ms. Yelp, she's my secretary." Ms. Yelp, looking up from her hourly dose of WhoTube, nodded her head toward Skyler who gave her a half-hearted wave. Ms. Yelp handed Ned his coffee, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"You want some, hon," she asked Skyler. Skyler only shook her head. The purple secretary gave her a smirk, shaking her head.

"Child, yo' gonna need it with this man." The Who gave a small laugh before turning back to the computer. Skyler gave her a small confused face before following Ned into his office. Ned went over to his table. Luckily Skyler was behind him, so she couldn't see the huge gulps he was taking of his morning drink. Thank goodness it wasn't decaf. Unfortunately, Skyler's ears could pick up the loud gulps. She rolled her eyes. This guy had a serious addiction to caffeine.

"Okay, well, um, I just need to do a couple of, um, paperwork and...yeah." Ned couldn't figure out why he was so nervous around her. Nervousness and anger, but the anger seemed to be cowarding in the back of his heart. He shouldn't be scared of a girl half his age! He was the Mayor, he was the Leader, he was...oh God, who was he kidding?! He was terrified of her. He concentrated on his paperwork, sitting in his chair, looking them over.

Skyler gave a low sigh. Great. Now what was she suppose to do? Her eyes scanned the room. He didn't say anything about not walking around the room. She slowly began moving her feet, looking at the marble ceiling and the pictures of the Chairmen hanging above Ned. She scrunched her face with disgust. Those men always looked like they were sick and their grins...they gave Danny nightmare for weeks. She looked at the hundreds of books on the shelves, many old classical novels. She reached for one of the books and scanned the front cover. She smirked. _One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish?_ She couldn't believe this guy! Why the hell would he have a book her youngest brother didn't like anymore?! Not only was he a caffeine addict, he was a Dr. Seuss addict as well! Skyler opened the cover and saw in neat handwriting, a note.

_To My Son, Ned Thomas O'Malley. It is a pleasure having you as a son and I will be the greatest Dad you will ever have.  
You are safe with us, you will always be loved by us, Forever and For Always.  
Thomas Seuss O'Malley (AKA: Dr. Seuss)_

Skyler's eyes widened. No wonder he had the Dr. Seuss collection! His dad was Dr. Seuss! Inside, she was laughing. Dr. Seuss was the Mayor's father?! It was no wonder he acted like an idiot, why he kinda acted like a little kid! He grew up with a kid! Skyler shook her head putting the book away. Wait til Danny heard this. Skyler could see his shocked face and the laughter ringing from his mouth. Skyler put the book back and scanned the other ones. Aside from the hundreds and hundreds of children books, there were family albums. Not interesting. Novels. Okay, she guessed. But one book caught her eye. It was black and bigger than the rest of the album books and regular novels. She slowly took it out. It didn't have a title and a few cobwebs and dust mice made their home on it. Disgusted, she brushed them away, opening it. The pages were a little wrinkled and stiff. She held it tightly in her arms and glanced at the first page. A newspaper was glued to it along with the next page. Her eyes gazed at the first words that popped on out.

**Breaking Headlines!**

Suddenly, a hand closed it.

"Ready? I'm done." Skyler looked up to see Ned, glaring. Not at her, but at the book. Skyler nodded as she let him grab the book from her hands and put it neatly back on the shelf. She stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, but couldn't find herself to question his actions. The look on his face, though, it wasn't with the stupid grin. It actually looked...sad. Skyler took her pen out and found herself writing something she never thought she would write to a complete stranger, especially not the Mayor.

**Are you okay?**

Ned's eyes widened at the message. Wow. That was new. He was expecting a 'whatever' or small nod, but this person was actually asking if he was okay? He shook his head, trying to wear of his shock, and nodded, giving Skyler a soft smile. Skyler only gave him a bored look. Well, good things don't last forever, especially a rebel girl's attitude.

"Okay, well, I'm giving you the choice. Where do you wanna go?" Now it was Skyler's turn to go into a shocked state. She was never really asked a question like that. Wherever her brothers went, she went. Wherever Charlotte went, she went. If she had a choice to go wherever she wanted, she would, but she had a family that counted on her so time alone or away would never be possible. Now, it was her chance to be alone. Well, aside with the idiot, it was as close as she was gonna get to escaping from the town that just couldn't accept her.

"Are you okay?" She looked at Ned who was waving a hand in front of her face. Her famout glare returned, slapping the hand away, giving him a nod.

"Okay. Um, you know where you wanna go?" Skyler nodded. This was her chance and she wasn't about to pass it up. And it depends on what the Mayor thought about leaving Whoville, if only a while. She slowly wrote her suggestion, hoping Ned would get it.

**I wanna go for a walk outside of Whoville. The Whoville Forest.**

"Okay. You wanna go now?" Well, that was easier than expected. She saw no fear or apprehensions in his face. It made her think, had he been outside the town of Whoville? Whos hated leaving their safe town. This made Skyler sneer. Safe? They were living on a speck! How safe was that?! She erased the questions of Ned's "bravery" and accepted the answer she wanted. She nodded and headed out. She gave a goodbye wave to Ms. Yelp and headed down the tube of doom. As she and Ned headed out of the building, she could feel the stares on her and Ned. She lifted her hood, looking down at the ground, trembling with anger.

Ned noticed her actions. They were different from when she followed him to work. Her body was trying to scrunch into a small ball. Her arms were wrapping around her body and the small tremble made Ned a little nervous. He looked around to see what could be bothering her. The eyes of every Who were on there. Many had fear, just like he had, others had anger,and others were disgusted. Ned clenched his fist with anger. Not at Skyler, but at the Whos. His mind flashed when he was 15, those glares, the fear, the disgust, it was all on him. He didn't want her feeling like this, feeling like she was a monster when she was just like them. She was a Who and every Who was to be treated with respect. Ned, hesitantely, went over to her, wrapping an arm. He looked up at the shocked Whos giving them a glare. A glare that said, "Continue on your way before I give you something to be scared about." He wasn't violent, but he could easily get angry.

Skyler felt that touch on her arm and was almost going to punch Ned away when she saw the glare. It was a death glare even more powerful than hers. She didn't like it, but she was relieved it wasn't directed at her. She followed his gaze to the Whos who were shocked at the Mayor's attitude towards them. She felt Ned comfortly rub her arm and giving a small squeeze. She couldn't find the energy to push him away even when every bone in her body wanted nothing but to do that. She felt his grip tighten as he walked faster.

"It's okay." Was all he said. What could she do? She could only shake her head. She knew it wasn't true, but right there, her heart was telling her it was. Shut up, heart, just shut up.

_I will lie for you if I had to give my life for you  
Don't be sad or blue  
Cause I'm always here for you  
Storm or rainy weather  
Only brings us close together  
I would cry for you  
Anything  
I would die for you  
Anything that you need  
Hope you know  
--Never Gonna Let You Down by Mya_

**Okay, well, that was another cool chapter! Hey, it's Amber. Just wanna let you in on my cousin! Yeah, she's having surgery on her hip, but after she's done she's gonna need a few more weeks in the hospital and then she'll be okay and ready to go home. This was really REALLY wierd for me to write, but she wanted me to update on this one. I'm normally and 100 NedXSally fan so NedXOC kinda weirded me out. Any of you kind of weirded out? But my cousin said that there are so many JoJo/OCs and she is not really the biggest fan of those so she was like: Why not Ned? CUZ! I can give you REASONS why NOT Ned? He's married. Okay, she's throwing a pillow at me right now. And, against her will, I'm asking you a question. What do you think of Ned and an OC, that's NOT Sally? Review! Please and thank-you!**


	6. A Secret Place

Chapter 6: The Clearing  
The walk was silent. The silver hoodie continued to wrap itself tighter around the fragile body of the young who and the Ned who twiddled with his tie, cleaning any spot he could find. Skyler's eyes stayed glued on the world of trees in front of her watching their still like figues and black bodies that slowly peeled away with age and sickness. If it wasn't for the damn fire, the golden brown russet skin would of sparkled with the sunlight that touched their grieving ways.

"So you like the forest?" Skyler turned her direction to Ned. Despite her hate for the Mayor, she had to at least be thankful for what he had done to the staring citizens. What would they think of him now after that? She only nodded and said nothing more, refusing to look at him in the eye. Ned though felt a progress made. By protecting the young girl from the stares, maybe he would gain a trust. Yet he reminded himself, it was only the first day.

"I've never been out of Whoville so I'm really interested what's in the forest. You go here often?" Skyler could see his attempt to make small talk and it annoyed her to no end. It wasn't like they were friend just because he made some gesture. Skyler's eyes glared with annoyance but she gave a small nod. There wasn't anything exciting about going to a dead forest destroyed by a maniac arson. It was one of the few excuses Whos refused to leave Whoville and one of the reasons why she had made it a promise to go alone. They crossed the bridge going over the small lake below them. The water was the color of dark green yet the abundance of pigmented fish swam happily. Ned smiled, reminding himself of Thidwick.

"Wow. It's really nice. I didn't know there were still fish here!" The 23 year old rolled her eyes at the grown man's excitement. She continued on her way, silently hoping he would be to preoccupied to even follow her. The sound of footsteps running up to her side dashed the dream. Ned frowned as he looked at the trees. Though their branches held the emerald color of leaves, the body, the bark was as black as night with scrapes of white peeling off. It was nice, but at the same time, very hideous.

"What happened," he wondered out loud. Skyler gazed back at him, seeing if the question was directed to her. Seeing the sapphire eyes stare at the trees with worry, she found relief yet could not feel how much of an idiot this man was for not knowing what happened. She took out her notepad and scribbled hastily.

**A fire. Remember? The one last year. **Ned stared at the message as it was shoved in his hand. His eyes widened with realization. Of course. The fire was so uncontrollable and there was the evacuation of Whoville for a couple of days. How could he forget it? The action the young drunken teen committed cost the lives of many trees and though they survived, it looks like they had been scarred for life.

"Yeah. That guy. I remember evacuating Whoville." Skyler sighed and nodded, knowing that he finally got it. She continued walking and staring at the burned organisms. Ned followed her, his own eyes toward the ground. How strange. The ground was decorated with the light brown of fallen leaves, more beautiful than that of the forest green that hung tightly to the arms of the trees.

His eyes kept their stare, not noticing the young girl stop until feeling a hand push him back roughly. He looked up to see her glare again. She pulled out the pad again.

**You should really pay attention. You're bumping into everything.** Ned stepped back with an embarrassed blush on his face, murmuring an apology. Skyler scrunched her nose as her stare went back to the sight in front of her. Ned curiousity sparkled as he followed her eyes. His eyes widened.

A clearing. A round circles with fallen trees and the color of death. Skyler silently walked forward, examining the state. These were the victims of the battle, the soldiers that had lost their lives. It was now only a circle with the sun shining down upon the soulless bodies. Beauty mixed with atrociousness.

"I guess the fire made this," her ears caught the Mayor's voice. She didn't turn around, but gave a small nod. She moved forward, picking up a small twig. The black surface stained her pale fur as she tossed it to the side. The smell of smoke was till evident. Ned stared sadly as he watched Skyler pick up branches, twigs, any dark and charred and tossing them to the side.

"I'm sorry," he found himself saying. Skyler turned around, confusion evident. What was HE sorry about?

"This place must've been really special to you." Skyler jerked her gaze away. It had been really nothing for her. Only an escape. She only pities this stupid clearing because it made the forest all the more ugly. She gently wrote another message.

**It was nothing to me. **Yet Ned wasn't as stupid as some thought. He could see the girl's downcasted eyes with a hint of anger tell something more different. He didn't press it on, fearing the young girl would sock him one. It was bad enough she gave him death glares. Skyler continued to move any more dead twigs and branches from the bottom of her feet, the tips of her fingers painted with an evil gray. She gently wiped them on her hoodie before taking another step forward.

"I think I can talk to the chairman about this. I could fix this up, if you want?" Skyler's eyes found their way back to the tall Who that gently kicked away a few ashed twigs. He gave her a warm smile.

**Do whatever you want. **Ned's smile didn't disappear. For all he knew, that saying could of meant a thank you in Skyler's own way. They continued walking down the broken path of black ashes. The walk, as Ned expected, was silent. He gazed around at the destruction around him. He couldn't believe a single Who could do this to innocent trees, animals, any life that had been living here.

"Do you go here alone?" He found himself saying, mentally kicking himself for breaking the comfortable silence. Skyler turned around, her eyes flooded with confusion. She stared at his nervous state, knowing full well that it was her that was causing it. Ned's fear was similar to those around her, the Whos that never knew anything about her. She gave a small nod. It was usually early mornings and late nights when she would really sneak out and come here. She felt more safe in the vast acres of trees than in the brick building if she was to be honest.

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed once more with irritation. He was suppose to be a mentor, not a police officer. But if he wanted an answer, and if the answer would make him shut the hell up, she would give him one crystal clear.

**I just wanna. I hate having people around me, especially those who ask a question every 15 seconds. **Ned blushed again, embarassed that she was talking about him once more. He dropped the subject all together. If there was even a way to avoid Skyler's bad side, he would.

He hoped.

The walk continued on for another 30 minutes, regularly stopping for Ned to take a breath. They continued on to the lucious side of the forest, where the shades of leaves and branches provided Ned a bit of comfort from walking in the valley of death. Their walk continued, climbing over rocks, logs, and any other object that came their way. For Ned, it was like a military school test. Every bone in his body was screaming for rest and every muscle strained from their unusual stretches. He was never one to exercise. The only thing he had even consider exercise was going to the nearest cafe for a coffee when break time came. Skyler on the other hand had no sweat, no flushed face, no fatigue, and no limping posture. Her back was still straight and her head held up high to look up for any signs of the gray sky. She quickly turned around, stopping Ned in his path.

**We're here. **She silently wrote the message before turning around. She continued walking more and more, seeing a clearing ahead.

"Wait! What's here?" The questioned was ignored and soon, she had taken off.

"Wait!" Ned, despite his burning body, made his legs start to run, trying to not lose sight of the girl. He ignored the twigs that scratched his arms softly, or the sharp chips under his feet. He could see her hair flying behind her as she continued to run, never looking back. Ned took in a breath, a pierce stabbing in his lungs.

"Skyler," he shouted. His eyes focused more on the clearing than at his student. He wanted to get out and at the moment, Skyler was far from his mind. He ran as hard as his frail body would let him. His brain pumped hard in his head and his heart raced to speed of a whomingbird's wings. Blood pulsed through him as he came closer to the hole of freedom.

He was out.

Ned's eyes gazed around, ignoring the sweat the burned his eyes and traveled down on his clothes. Finally, they landed on a gasping girl, trying to catch her breath by slowly breathing the crisped air in her nose and out her mouth. Her eyes turned to him, emotionless even after the eventful run. Her left hand raised gently, pointing her index finger to the distance. Ned followed the finger and widened his eyes.

Water. Just water.

"An ocean?" Skyler didn't say anything as she stared out at the blanket of waving blue, crashing slowly onto the surface before returning back to its home. She felt it softly hit her feet, almost as if begging for her to come in. She silently sat downs, bringing her legs close to her chest and stared. Ned noticed the actions, but didn't say anything. He could only hesitantly sit on the cool sand, close enough to make sure she wouldn't send him into another sprint yet far enough to give her, her space.

Skyler said nothing, but watched him from the corner of her eye. He wasn't asking questions, he wasn't creating any noise. Why would she move away if he wasn't doing anything wrong? Skyler beared it and continued to stare out at the body of water. Silently drowning herself into it and forgetting of the man sitting next to her. She drowned in it, but never thought of the temptation to actually throw herself into it physically.

_Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place  
---- "Pocket Full of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield_


	7. Hands

Chapter 7: Hands

Ned couldn't remember how long they just sat there, almost shoulder to shoulder, just staring at the rushing waters reach out to them and slowly make their way back to their vast home. Skyler wrapped her fabric tighter around her body with each gust of wind that blew their way. The smell of salt and water kept flooding her nose, a temptation to jump in.

"It's getting pretty late, Skyler. I think we should be getting back home." Skyler jerked at the sound of his voice.

She hated the description of the orphanage. Home. Her response was the usual nod.

"Okay," Ned agreed and stood up, reaching out a hand to help his student to her feet. Skyler only shook her head, lifting her own weight. She walked away, knowing Ned would follow her if he wanted to do his job rights.

Ned's eyes focused on the walking form in front of him. There was something strange on the way she stared at the water. Her eyes were buried deep into the waves, almost as if thinking of a possibility but probably not having the courage to complete it.

Whoville's radiant sun was casting the splattered paint of pink, orange, and gold as it began to disappear into the crisp forest. This was a sign that their day was over and to check in.

For Skyler, the day hadn't been as awful as she thought. Granted it was enjoyable and she would much rather spend it with someone less…needy for a conversation. But the moron seemed to get the point that she wasn't big in talking and left her alone. Silence had been what came to this day and that was exactly how she liked it.

Ned hated any awkward moments and usually brought in a little small talk to dissolve them. Skyler was a different story with that. Even if he tried, and he did, to make conversation, the 23 year old would write a smartass remark or give him the silent treatment. Not talking was excruciating and he could only guess that Skyler was finding enjoyment in it.

The walk, like the "sight seeing," was quiet. Whos had already gone home and there were only a few of them in the streets and sidewalks. Skyler's gaze remained on the ground, her position the same as when all the Whos were looking at her earlier that day. As if there was someone, anyone judging her and fearing her. She counted the many cracks below her, failing to see Ned walk next to her.

"I…hope you had a good day. If you want, we can do this again tomorrow?" Her gaze never met his, but there was a very slight nod. If this were their days, then Ned was certain he was free from any abuse and Skyler was free from trying to make friends with a lunatic.

"Okay," Ned said, trying to muster a small smile on his face. It wouldn't come. His gaze went to the orphanage they were coming up to. The stony building, though now filled with laughs, still had that eerie look to it he remembered all those years ago. He had tried excruciatingly to make it perfect, make it more of a home to the kids. Nobody understood his actions, but they were proud of him in wanting to fix it up, wanting to see the smiles on the orphans faces or at least a small twitch of a smile. For Skyler, though, he could see no amount of money could be put into the building for a smile to come to her face.

"We're here. Do you want me to lead you to your room?" Skyler lifted her head and gave him a dubious look. By this, Ned knew he had said another stupid thing. He was sure the girl knew where her room was. Skyler, on the other hand, thought he need to know.

I think I know where my room is. With the final message, she entered the chatter-filled building to the wooden stares that led to her room level. Footsteps followed behind her, making her think it was one of the orphans. She turned around to let him pass when she saw him following her.

Ned gave her a small smile, "If it's okay, I would like to meet your family."

She opened her mouth to almost, almost say something in reference to his proposal, but quickly shut it. Her eyebrows furrowed and there was a willingness to shove the notebook back in the mayor's face and tell him that her family was none of his concern. But, with a disgusted look, she nodded her head, turning around to go back up.

Ned followed her and could see the reluctance. It could mainly be of her embarrassment of showing him to the family. He didn't want to get on the wrong foot and he certainly didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"You know what, I just realize it's my turn to tuck my girls in for bed. I have to go, but I hope to meet them soon." He felt relieved of the calm face on Skyler's face when he said this.

"It was really nice meeting you, Skyler. I'll see you tomorrow?" The statement was formed into a question. Skyler had the choice to either give him a nod or a shake. Yes, she wanted him gone. Yes, he was downright annoying. Yes, she wanted him out of her sight and out of her life. But then again, she did promise her brothers. She did promise to take this seriously. And it wasn't as bad as she had thought. He didn't really annoy her, not as much as in the beginning. And, she couldn't deny this, he was extremely (maybe a little too extreme) nice to her. If her days consisted of walking in the forest with no conversation and pretending her teacher was invisible, then she would allow this.

Skyler nodded her head, a stern face still plastered on her. Ned, though, saw this as a victory and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

'Not another one. Doesn't he act for once NOT a mayor?' Skyler gave him a 'you're-a-freak' glare, but hesitantly took her hand into his. The big hand wrapped around hers, encompassing it with warmth. Skyler almost gaped at the warm hand against her icy one, seeing her pale and his tan one contrast together. The warmth spilled onto hers like rushing paint. The warmth spread up her arm, causing waving nerves on it.

Ned couldn't believe how cool the hand was. He had held handshakes with many people, but this was coolest one he ever felt. Truthfully, it wasn't bad. It was sort of calming. Like putting a bag of ice on one's forehead on a hot summer's day. It was almost calming and…refreshing? The coolness swept up his arm and he could almost let out a contented sigh. He had, had a lot of stress today and something cold would retrieve it all. But that something cold was the devil's daughter's hand. He released himself out of his trance as Skyler released herself out of the shock.

They both pulled away and gave a nod.

"Goodnight," said Ned as he headed down the stairs, staring down at his light brown hand. The warmth was back and so was the stress. He knew the work he had to do when he got home and boy was there a lot. Clean the dishes, wipe the table, read the girls a goodnight story, tuck them in……

Skyler stared at him until he shut the entrance door to the orphanage. The warmth that had encompassed her arm, making it almost numb was dripping down and soon, coolness made its way back home. Opening and closing it, she headed back upstairs. As the coolness trailed to her elbow and finally to her wrists, it stopped there. Her fingers, her hand was still numb and it still had the warm feeling to it. She shook it violently, trying to remove it until finally giving up.

Rule #1: He was never allowed to shake her hand…EVER.

_Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time  
---"Take My Hand" by Simple Plan_


End file.
